particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodamun
Lodamun is a union of five nations of over 130 million people, located on the northern tip of continent of Seleya. The Union has been in existence since August 2037, making it one of the oldest nations in Terra. =Geography= Lodamun has a wonderfully diverse geography. It is possible for Lodamese to sunbathe on the golden beaches of Andalay before traversing through the semi-tropical jungles of the interior, and finally climbing the snow topped peaks of the Kalistani Mountain Range in southern Kregon. Politically, the Kingdoms that compose Lodamun are Kregon, Andalay, Rapula, Norstavan and Golavia. They have been united in the Union since 2037. Physical Lodamun is broken up by three major mountain ranges. The Andalayan Mountains in eastern Golavia are the lowest range, their rolling slopes covered in terraced farming. The Sorbanikan Mountains, reaching from eastern Valruzia through western Kregon and into Rapula, have historically provided a western bulwark that protected the Kingdom of Kregon from nearly all invaders. Finally, the tallest of the Lodamun mountain ranges are the Kalistani Peaks, which provide a natural border with Baltusia in the south and Kalistan in the east. Interestingly, the V shape created by the adjoining of the Sorbanikan Mountains and the Kalistani Peaks, bisected by the Lindar River, forms the Kregon Plateau, one of the most intensely cultivated regions in the world, producing a wide variety of crops in perfect agricultural conditions. The nations largest waterway is the Lindar River, which starts deep in Valruzia, before cutting a path through the valley that separates the Sorbanikan Mountains from the Kalistani Peaks. The river continues through Kregon and Golavia, before reaching the sea near the port of Jorka. Climate As mentioned previously the climate of Lodamun is as varied as its physical geography. Lodamun lies north of the equator, and thus has a fairly warm climate throughout the year. However snow is visible all year round in the Kalistani Peaks. =Culture= Ethnicity Lodamun is very ethnically diverse. The 23rd and early 24th centuries saw a masssive immigration of dark skinned immigrants, known as Black Lodamese, due to the creation of the Black People's Party This trend has reversed dramatically due to the strict anti-immigration laws passed by the Nationalist Party in the early 2400s. The population of Black and Native Lodamese have been steadily falling in recent years. The racial make up of Lodamun can be seen below: *'White Lodamese:' 70% *'Black Lodamese:' 16% *'Asian Lodamese:' 8% *'Other/Mixed Race:' 6% Religion Lodamun is diverse in religion and tolerance is something people learn in their young years. People are free to worship as they please in Lodamun. Historically Lodamese have been primarily Christian, though Islam has also played a large role in the religious makeup of the Kingdoms due to the massive immigration of black Muslims in the early 2200's. There are a few native religions that survived, primarily in the form of Pantherism. There is also a small number of people worshiping other various religions (primarily foreign churches or other places of worship) and atheists. The percentages below are as of 2388: *'Christian:' 71% *'Muslim:' 14% *'Spiritual but not religious:' 8% *'Native Religions:' 4% *'Atheist:' 1% *'Jedi:' 1% *'Other:' 1% Lodamese Hip-Hop The Black People's Party first started mainstreaming Hip-Hop. Lodamese Hip-Hop is unique and very cultural. Most(if not all) of Lodamese Hip-Hop is socially conscious or in some positive form of Hip-Hop. One of the most known MC's in Lodamese History is Afro-Centrik, he has spoke against oppressive governments and help teach Lodamese during the beginning of the Social Revolution. Most(if not all) of the Hip-Hoppas are independent so most of the proffits go back to the community. The BPP also helped start the Lodamese Political Hip-Hop Congress(LPHHC) where there are awards for socially conscious artist every year. Flags 100px Ancient flag of the Kingdom of Andaala 100px Flag of the Independent Republic of Lodamun Flag of the Five Nations of Lodamun. 100px Current National Flag of the Union. National Anthem :Proudly rise the Kalistani peaks, :At their feet blue Lindar flows; :Over Andalay the sun is shining, :Kregon looms in purple glow. :CHORUS :Oh, dear native land, :Terran paradise! :For your loveliness, your beauty :E'er will charm our eyes. :(repeat chorus) =Politics= The Politics of Lodamun is very diverse with the main divisions between Republicans and Monarchists. There is also a dominant split on the issue of immigration and segregation. After the 2420 elections the current main parties are: *United Republics Party |229 Seats| *National Monarchist Party |112 Seats| *Communist Party of odamun |101 Seats| *Nationalist Party |216 Seats| *Free Lodamun |34 Seats| *New Democratic Party |31 Seats| *Unified Lodamun Party |29 Seats| *Moderate Republican Party |26 Seats| *Lodamun Distributionist Party |16 Seats| - Distributionism Heads of State Lodamun Heads of State throughout its history are listed here. =Economy= Lodamun is a wealthy nation, in recent years the employment level of all Kingdoms averaged 95%. Breakdown (As of January 2413): :Revenue 133,636,819,104 LOD :Expenses 131,501,000,000 LOD :Surplus 2,135,819,104 LOD =History= Deltarian Occupation (2144-2149) Milice Patriotique Category:LodamunCategory:NationsCategory:Seleya